DE 10 2006 034 078 A1 describes a hand-held sanding power tool, which has a vibration decoupling device, by means of which the handle is decoupled, in respect of oscillations, from the casing that comprises the drive unit. The handle constitutes a separately realized casing part that is connected, by means of the vibration decoupling device, to the further casing part that receives the drive unit. The drive unit comprises an electric drive motor, and a transmission device for transmitting the drive motion to the sanding tool. When the hand-held power tool is in operation, oscillations and vibrations that propagate into the casing are produced when the workpiece is being machined, and in the drive, an effective damping of the oscillations and vibrations, and decoupling, being achieved in the handle by means of the vibration decoupling device.
The vibration decoupling device comprises flexurally elastic column elements, which are disposed between the handle and the casing part that receives the drive unit. The vibration decoupling device must be designed such that no direct contact occurs between the handle and the casing part that receives the drive unit, either as a result of material aging or when the power tool is subjected to high load.